The only time
by Vieta Skellington
Summary: Matt and Mello-for once, Mello isn't taking no for an answer. Slight S&M, and yaoi galore! Written at 4 am and under the influence of massive amounts of caffeine-Title credit, Nine Inch Nails. One shot.


The only time

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Deathnote. Even so, Matt is still pwnsome, and therefore greater than you D**

**The only time**

Deathnote (MattxMello)

_WARNING: Explict content, yaoi, S&M_

**The Only Time**  
-Nine Inch Nails

_I'm drunk  
Right now I'm so in love with you  
And I don't want to think too much about what we should or shouldn't do  
Lay my hands on heaven and the sun and the moon and the stars  
While the devil wants to fuck me in the back of his car  
Nothing quite like the feel of something new  
_

_  
Maybe I'm all messed up  
Maybe I'm all messed up  
Maybe I'm all messed up in you  
Maybe I'm all messed up  
Maybe I'm all messed up  
Maybe I'm all messed up in you  
Maybe I'm all messed up  
_

_  
This is the only time I really feel alive  
I swear, I just found everything I need  
The sweat in your eyes, the blood in your veins are listening to me  
Well I want to wrap it up and swim in it until I drown  
My moral standing is lying down  
Nothing quite like the feel of something new  
_

_  
Maybe I'm all messed up  
Maybe I'm all messed up  
Maybe I'm all messed up in you  
Maybe I'm all messed up  
Maybe I'm all messed up  
Maybe I'm all messed up in you  
Maybe I'm all messed up  
_

_  
This is the only time I really feel alive  
This is the only time I really feel alive  
_

_  
Maybe I'm all messed up in you  
_

_  
This is the only time I really feel alive  
This is the only time I really feel alive  
This is the only time I really feel alive  
This is the only time I really feel alive_

A soft hiss of pain escaped his lips as the warm mouth teasing the sensitive column of his pale throat with a storm of hungry kisses turned into a vicious attack of rough bites, sharpened canines digging deeply into the tender flesh, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to show just who was really in control here.

"F-fuck, Mello…"

A sinister chuckle followed his soft whine, the harsh assault on his neck pausing for a brief moment.

"What's the matter? Does it hurt?"

Hot breath poured down over the crimson flushed skin in a soft whisper, only intensifying the temperature of the already heated flesh with little effort. The red head nodded weakly, feeling the unmistakable pressure of his captor's leather clad erection digging into the soft flesh of his belly, the ties binding his thin wrists to the thick iron bars of the headboard biting cruelly into the soft skin despite the fact that they were silk. Another ominous chuckle rang out, the unmistakable press of deviously smirking lips against his ear sending an involuntary shudder racing down his spine.

"Too fucking bad…"

A strangled cry tore from the pinned boy's throat when he felt sharp nails being brutally dragged down over the expanse of his bare chest, yet again not deep enough to penetrate the flesh, but enough to leave long red furrows angrily marring the pale skin.

"B-bastard!"

Another sharp hiss of pain was heard as a hungry mouth drew an erect nipple into the hot, wet cavern and sucked down mercilessly, nipping the tiny rigid bud roughly with a harsh bite. The redhead pinned below him jolted his hips forward in a poor attempt to dislodge him, but only succeeded in earning himself yet anther callous bite.

"Behave yourself, and maybe I'll remove the blindfold," the leather clad blonde announced as he abandoned his position atop the younger boy and stood off to the side of the bed for a long moment, contemplating his next move.

"Mello? Mel, what the fuck is going on?" the bound gamer questioned, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice as he struggled fruitlessly against his bonds.

"Relax, Matt. You ask too many fuckin' questions."

"Like hell," the red head snarled with obvious contempt. "Put yourself in my place here, Mel. You'd be asking questions too."

The blonde sighed audibly, his voice edged with annoyance as he spoke.

"Keep bitchin' and I'll put something in your mouth to shut you up. And no, I don't mean my cock, either."

A loud growl of frustration emerged from Matt's lips as his struggles weakened and finally grew slack.

"What the fuck is it you want, Mel?"

The blonde's tone immediately turned serious at his partner's question.

"Everything."

The sound of a zipper and the rustle of leather echoed in Matt's ears, mocking his impaired vision and making it that much worse.

"Well, well, for someone who claims to hate pain, you sure are hard," Mello taunted as he slowly traced a gloved hand over the expanse of Matt's painfully obvious erection, straining desperately against the thick denim of his jeans. The tiny yelp of excitement that left the lips of his quarry as a result of the intimate touch was music to his ears.

"J-Jesus, Mello. You're such a prick!"

The blonde chuckled at the pathetic insult, quickly removing the leather gloves covering his hands with his teeth before reclaiming his spot atop Matt. The gamer yelped softly as the heat and pressure of Mello's erection, now free from its leather prison, dug firmly into his belly.

"Mel, please. Stop fucking with me."

Another devious chuckle.

"I suppose I could remove the blindfold, seeing as you asked so nicely," the older male taunted with a mockingly thoughtful tone, slowly inching himself forward until he was perched firmly upon Matt's chest, his cock merely inches away from the red head's inviting looking lips. With a quick tug on the length of black fabric, emerald green eyes were revealed, bare of their usual thick goggles and wide with surprise at the sight of his partner's shaft standing tall and proud before his eyes, the very end of the thick length glistening with pearlescent fluid.

Mello watched his captive's expression with amused eyes, reaching down with a single hand to slowly stroke his cock shamelessly, allowing a tiny groan to escape his throat, knowing full well how fond the redhead was of him expressing himself vocally.

"Happy now? Well, seeing that I've done something nice for you, why don't you return the favor? Suck me off." Another thing Matt went nuts over-he loved it when Mello talked dirty, the little pervert he was.

He didn't need to be told twice. The moment Mello scooted his slender hips close enough, Matt's lips encircled the head of this throbbing length and went right to work, quickly plunging his lover into a sweet oblivion with the use of his mouth. He didn't just suck-he licked, nipped, and swirled the sensitive flesh with his tongue and the muscles of his throat, displaying the skill of a long established cock fiend. In the back of his mind, Mello laughed at the thought. Matt, a cock fiend. How true.

"Enough," the blonde mob boss barked, violently thrusting his hips forward without warning, slamming most of his thick shaft into Matt's eager mouth and causing the red head to choke on the unexpected intrusion. He gagged, sputtering and coughing as Mello pulled away, his beautiful green orbs narrowing into a mild glare.

"Mello, you're an asshole."

The older boy flipped him the bird in response, to which he replied with a devious smile.

"That's what I'm hoping for here, Mel. How much longer are you gonna torture me?" He already knew the answer, but felt he had to ask anyway.

"As long as I damn well feel like it. And besides, we're doing things _my_ way tonight-not yours." The blonde emphasized his words with a quick harsh bite to the curve of the gamer's shoulder, loving the way his body tensed up beneath him in reaction. Without another word, he rose off of Matt and quickly stripped him of his pants, both surprised and pleased to find that he was lacking underwear.

"You little slut-since when do you go hanging loose?"

Matt shrugged, a sheepish grin curving itself upon his slightly swollen lips. "Just curious, I guess." His eyes were glittering mischievously as well. "Like you're one to talk, Mr. I-won't-wear-anything-other-than-leather-on-my-ass."

"Shut up-I look damn good in leather, and I know you like the way my ass looks in a pair of leather pants, so quit your bitchin'," Mello scoffed, rapidly ending their little exchange as he climbed onto the bed before him and grinned knowingly up at the red head before his mouth met Matt's painfully throbbing cock and began to move without so much as a moment of hesitation. The gamer tensed up immediately, his hips thrusting up to meet Mello's eager mouth as tiny sighs and moans escaped his slightly parted lips in an odd sort of song. Matt had always been the more vocal of the two-Mello couldn't get enough of it.

The room quickly grew heated with his heavy breathing, the sweet scent of sex flooding the tiny space, an odd combination of fresh perspiration, Mello's infamous strawberry scented shampoo, cigarette smoke, and blatant arousal.

"A-ah, f-fuck, Mel, n-nnngh…"

Without any warning, the blonde suddenly abandoned the task at hand, crawling off of the bed and heading over to the lone dresser, the only other piece of furniture that could fit in such cramped quarters. Matt's loud whine of protest rang out, but Mello ignored it for the moment as he slid open the top drawer and dug around, withdrawing a tiny bottle of lotion whose label had been torn away at some point. The contents of the bottle was a creamy shade of pearl white, and if the blonde could recall correctly, smelled of vanilla, Matt's favorite scent. Mello squirted a generous amount of the silken substance into the palm of his hand, quickly tossed the bottle back into its hold and returned to the bed. Matt's eyes widened considerably at the sight of the thick splatter of lotion in his partner's palm. That only meant one thing.

"W-wait, Mello," the gamer whispered, sliding his legs closed and pulling them in as close to his lanky body as he could manage. "You promised me we'd talk about it first."

The blonde mobster rolled his eyes at the younger male's comment, refusing to be dissuaded from his current goal.

"I told you that we were doing things _my_ way this time around, so don't start whining."

"B-but…"

The glare Mello sent his way was enough to freeze even the toughest of thugs dead in their tracks. Matt could vividly recall witnessing his partner fix one of his many minions with that very same venomous stare and knew that it meant only one thing-a warning. A final warning that, if not immediately heeded, often ended with a bullet to the brain. Any other word of protest died on the gamer's lips.

"Spread your legs."

The red head hesitated for a brief moment before complying, vaguely wondering just how much pain there would be-as strange as it was, Matt had always been the top when it came to the physical aspect of the relationship he shared with Mello. Despite his violent temper and incredibly aggressive personality, Mello was, in fact, a complete pussy cat in the bedroom-or so he had thought. 'Well,' he mused silently to himself as he felt lotion slicked fingers nudging firmly at his entrance. 'Things are definitely about to change…'

A soft groan emerged from the red head's throat as he felt the very first finger slip past the thick ring of muscle. However, he winced as he felt the second exploring digit being forced in, his entire body screaming out in protest at the odd intrusion. Well, that was to be expected, wasn't it? Things like fingers didn't go up there on a usual basis. Hell, nothing went up there at all.

So how the hell was he supposed to handle _that_?

That, of course, being Mello's throbbing length.

The blonde, although petite, was by no means small in that particular department.

'Shit…'

"Relax," Mello advised, knowing full well that tensing up in the way Matt was would only make his entrance harder to bear on both of them. In spite of the obvious discomfort playing on the face of the boy below him, his entire body was itching with excitement, eager to sink his thick length into that hot, tight ass.

A soft hiss was heard when Mello forced in a third finger, the masochistic side of him drinking in the red head's pain as if it were a delicious nectar.

"F-fuck! Take it out!" Matt growled hoarsely, a quick flash of agony shooting mercilessly up his spine in a rapid, painfully shudder. Undaunted by the gamer's demand, the blonde continued to stretch him, carefully curling two of the three offending digits into a hook like form and shifting around within, trying to find that-

"HOLY F-FUCK!"

Found it.

Within moments, Matt was eagerly riding his fingers, the feeling of those intrusive digits stimulating that special spot hidden away within the heated flesh a delicious change of pace. Hell, no wonder Mello always bottomed out.

His discomfort forgotten, the gamer's mind focused on the idea of Mello's cock sinking into him, his thick shaft penetrating that hot, guarded sheath and putting the pleasure his fingers had bestowed upon him to utter shame.

"Ready?"

Matt merely smiled, replying with a quick nod of his head.

"Try not to tense up. The last thing I need to do is damage my favorite toy."

It was on the very tip of the red head's tongue to ask if that was all Mello saw him as, a play thing, something to use and then discard when he grew bored, but he didn't have the chance to speak. His thoughts dissolved into blank nothingness, the way a sugar cube will do when submerged into water, unable to focus on anything other than the wet, hot appendage that was gently nudging his slicked entrance.

With one slow, firm push, Mello slipped inside, groaning loudly at the heat and immense pressure that seemed to swallow him. He couldn't remember ever feeling this good-unless, of course, he was the one riding Matt and having his ass violently spanked as he moaned out his approval between heated kisses.

Despite his will not to, Matt tensed up, forcing himself to relax as best he could, surprised at how well his body was handling the foreign intrusion. There was pain, of course, but he was no stranger to it. And it wasn't even pain, exactly…more discomfort than anything. He contemplated the feeling until Mello began to move, roughly seizing Matt's legs and placing them on his shoulders, gesturing with a hand for the red head to raise his hips to allow him better access. Within moments, the pair was rocking in rythemic unison, their cries and moans of ecstasy blending as one in the very same way that their bodies had.

In the midst of his firm thrusting, Mello fumbled for Matt's erect length and began to pump it with a quick, tight fist, feeling himself to be quickly nearing a climax he knew was to be earth shattering.

He couldn't wait.

His hot seed spilled into the tight sheath in a quick burst only moments before Matt hit his peak, bathing Mello's limber chest with his stick secretions. The blonde collapsed upon his partner and they clung to each other, both flushed and breathing heavily with satisfaction.

Mello had had his night.

And tomorrow, Matt mused, it would be_ his_ turn.

**Note from the author**

Dedicated to Niesa, who is the Mello to my Matt, Piero, for being the most bad ass fairy I know (And for whom I plan to bear little fairy babies for D), and Kesley, who, despite being Mikami who therefore FAILS, is still an uber sexy beast and thus deserves to have yaoi dedicated to. And to all the haters out there-**YA'LL CAN KISS MY YAOI LOVIN' ASS!**

**P.S. Life is better with buttsecks.**


End file.
